The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Hypericum perforatum, commonly referred to as St. John's Wort, which is the result of selective breeding in Sangerhausen, Germany. The varietal denomination of the new variety is `Anthos`. The seed and pollen parents of the new variety are not known because it is a selection from among plants of Hypericum perforatum grown in a controlled planting which was discovered to possess distinctive characteristics.